


Savior

by xGoldDustWoman



Series: Traitor [1]
Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/M, daddy satan’s doing probably, it’ll be explained further in the next story, michael is infatuated w zoe for SOME reason, this was an impulse story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 02:17:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16672870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xGoldDustWoman/pseuds/xGoldDustWoman
Summary: A different take on the scene in 8x09 where Michael kills some of the witches.One remains and maybe, he’s intrigued.





	Savior

**Author's Note:**

> psa: this is one of my first stories i’ve ever written (and my first one published here), so it’s not the absolute best but i’m hoping to improve over time. this was a bit of an impulsive story that i got a random burst of inspiration to write. please let me know what you all think in the comments and kudos are always appreciated. :)

Some were entitled, some were arrogant, some might’ve been smarter than he thought, but all were pathetic enough to believe they contained the power to save the world from the hellfire that was destined to plunge it. He would destroy every last one of them, exactly as he had promised their precious supreme. If they were anything like the warlocks, it would be no difficult task. It took only one of the men to slip up before the rest of them lost their control and got sloppy.

Dinah Stevens - ah, she was a character, wasn’t she? Willing to sacrifice the lives of her own kind just to gain some trivial pleasure that would cease to exist in three years time. He thought it was sickening, how little thought she had put into it. Mortals had a way of doing that as long as they got something they wanted in the end. Although, the voodoo witch wasn’t a mortal at all, her thought process seemed to be wired like one. He could, at the least, give the other witches credit for having loyalty. That was a trait he could use in his selected subjects. If only the witches would bow to him, oh, what power and self-satisfaction that would bring.

As Michael Langdon dismissed the woman that had retracted the spell, he stepped inside the barrier with his hands clasped behind his back. His eyes lazily explored the inside of the entrance, white paint protruded harshly, elaborate decorations were scattered across the room. Maybe it’d capture his interest if the place was encrusted with black. He resumed his saunter, with Meade straying behind, towards the large opening where voices accumulated from. A class was being taught to the new witches. Shame they had to pledge their loyalties to the wrong side.

All eyes graced him and he reveled in the idea of twisting them all out. His gaze fell on the one he had brought back, Queenie, and next on the woman who was almost the supreme’s lap dog. Seemed like the two were oddly close, could be fun to swipe her away from the claws of Cordelia. Zoe, he’d heard her name somewhere. He tilted his head briefly, speaking with confidence, “Oh, come on, you can’t be that surprised to see me?” The sheer terror on the younger witches’ faces fed him with their fear, fear was good. The older lady spoke up, he didn’t know of her name, and he damn sure didn’t care to learn it.

“I told Cordelia what I was gonna do to all of you. I have deaths to avenge.” Michael’s gaze was calculating and he read them like a book before they themselves knew what they were going to do. He raised a hand, shielding himself from the attack, and ricocheted the shards towards the witches. The two he’d observed earlier threw themselves out of the range of fire, leaving all of the ones seated to fall victim. Shortly thereafter, Meade stepped up beside him, revealing herself.

“Meade? How the fuck are you here?!” Queenie’s panic showed not only on her face, but laced her voice as well. Where was their fucking supreme now, huh? In a time of absolute need such as this, she stayed cocooned up and let her witches fend for themselves? Oh, now, /that/ was rich. Michael couldn’t help the small smile that almost crept up as Meade replied with a, “I was built for this.”

She pulled off her clothed limb, prosthetic skin and all, revealing the firearm she was equipped with. Zoe being the target of choice, Meade fired, only for the bullet to make contact into the wall behind where the witch once stood. The brunette now resided near Queenie and gave a reassuring nod towards the other witch. Michael ground his teeth, “Fire again. Go for the other one.” As Meade did what she was commanded, the bullet missed Queenie, and her and Zoe disappeared again. Transmutation. Three could play at that fucking game. “Stand down, Meade.” Smiling again, he dispersed himself where he thought best. Sure enough, he was behind Zoe and Queenie in one of the witches’ rooms.

“Hello.” Michael said, smoothly and casually, as if they were conversing the weather. The two witches scattered, Queenie pulling the closest, sharp object she could find to slit her throat, inflicting the pain on Michael. He grasped as his own throat, momentarily taken aback by how strong her powers were. Once it dried up, he laughed, “You’re not going to win this fight, you know.”

“We can try.” That came from Zoe, who extended a hand to block the fire Michael had directed towards Queenie. Only, she couldn’t manage it for long, as his powers outweighed hers tremendously. Queenie caught fire and screamed through the building in pure agony, her body and soul both victim to the flames. Zoe used her power negation once more in a helpless attempt, as Queenie’s ashes fell and dissipated. “No, no please!” She called, despair ridden, as she herself caught fire. Zoe’s screams echoed and yet, no supreme had showed. Pathetic. Michael used his telekinesis to send the burning girl flying towards the wall, the impact she made causing the flames to abate as if they were never there. No burn marks, no evidence at all. Just a crying witch remained.

Michael took long strides until he towered over her, resulting in her small frame recoiling from him. A tug pulled at his mind, a cackle slithered out of his lips, “Are you trying to use mind control? You really don’t give up, do you? Even on the brink of death.” He didn’t bother blocking her in with his arms, or anything of the sort. His penetrating gaze would keep her in place, if the fear of her soul burning wasn’t enough. “I’ll protect my coven even if it means I have to die in the process. You’re wrong to think anything otherwise.” She replied back, harsh and eyes locked on the wall over his shoulder, tears still falling.

“Oh, I know that. Your loyalty is brutal. You’re willful and that’s exactly what I need in my future /subjects/.” His hand ghosted around her face until his pointer finger rested on her forehead, “All you have to do is bow and accept me. I’ll spare you from all other harm and you won’t end up like your friend there even when fire reigns the earth.” His tone was biting, his voice was burying itself deep into Zoe’s mind. “I am your savior, after all.” It dug further, a metaphorical drill twisting and turning her brain. “Get out of my head..” The girl squeezed her eyes shut, avoiding looking at him altogether as his words settled, resting in her being like they were imprinted there from the moment she was bore. “Stop. /Stop it!/ Please!” Her pleas brought him something he’d call similar to ecstasy. Her hands clenched onto his coat, desperately losing her grip on reality, descending into a world she knew nothing of. “It hurts..,” that plea came out as more of a whimper.

As the one true Antichrist, he knew that now, he discovered more powers like a child might find an extra present under the tree. Not forgotten, but simply overlooked the first time. What he was performing now was something he had no name for, but he’d figured out he possessed it long before. Now, he had a use for it. He could inscribe his words into someone else’s soul and make them believe they said it, they thought it. Make them believe that it’s true. Why not use this on all the witches? Where’s the fun in that? He wanted them to bow on their own accord and much as he hated it, some of them were far too strong to fall into his trap. Zoe was going to bow whether she was given a choice or not. He wasn’t sure why he wanted the young witch on his side so much, call it ‘Devil’s Instinct’. He stroked her cheek, eyes glued to her squeezed eyelids, so when she reopened hers, she would first gain sight of her savior. Hazel met cerulean when her lids finally fluttered open.

For the first time, Zoe Benson saw Michael Langdon, she /truly/ saw him. For everything he was, everything he would be. As her Lord, the one who would guide her into the new world with open arms. And Michael Langdon saw Zoe Benson in a new light. Not a witch who had once been against him, but as someone who was now with him, someone who served him. By his side for eternity, if he so desired. “Welcome.” He mumbled, malicious smile etching his face, awed expression on her own features. And as he pulled her up for a kiss filled with not love or passion, but lust and hunger, his finger trailed over her forehead once more. Left in it’s place was a Petrine Cross.


End file.
